Es solo otro largo camino hacia la felicidad
by Queen-Of-The Shadow
Summary: rapido una camilla...es sakura...oscuriad, dolor, eso era lo unico que sentia...felicidades es un niño...una habitacion blanca...sa..ku..ra...quien es sakura?...ella no recuerda nada, ni a nosotros...-naruto- es lo mejor...olvidara el dolor  -mal sumary-


**Capitulo 1**

**Oscuridad**

**Bueno….la verdad no se si gustara este capitulo, es algo de mi propia creacion, aun no tengo una idea en concreto de cómo quiero que sea esta historia, pero a como soy yo, se ira desenvolviendo con el paso de capitulos.**

**Si ay algun problema con cualquier cosa del capitulo principal no duden en dejarmelo saber, es algo muy importante para mi saber que tengo mal para poder corregirlo.**

**No les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, es parte del entusiasmo de un escritor, para saber si continua la historia.**

Todo era dolor, y oscuridad. Ese dolor que se sentian como punzadas en todo mi cuerpo, un dolor agudo cruzo toda mi culumna abri mi boca para emitir algun ruido, pero nada parecia salir de mis labios, esta inmensa oscuridad me agobiaba, no es que tuviera miedo de la oscuridad, pero no era del todo de mi agrado. Otra nueva ola de dolor recorrio mi culumna, oh por dios, cuando acabaria este dolor.

Ni siquiera sabia como habia empezado todo esto. Solamente que me encontraba en este lugar oscuro y con un inmenso dolor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, estos espasmos me estaban matando. Cada vez llegaba mas rapido el dolor, haciendo que tratara de gritar, pero no sentia ni oia mi propia voz, que era lo que me estaba pasando, porque sentia este dolor, porque estaba sumergida entre tanta oscuridad.

No. Otra vez el dolor, es que esto no iba a acabar nunca, los dolores duraban mas que al principio, una punzada de dolor atraveso todo mi vientre. Me sentia entumecida, mis musculos estaban agarrotados, tenia un enorme dolor de cabeza, en efecto me sentia como si hubiera sido aplastada por una manada de elefantes.

De repente todo ceso, es dolor, ya no habia nada de dolor, aun no podia mover nada, pero tampoco podia vislumbrar nada, ahora era tan solo la oscuridad, una enorme y silenciosa oscuridad. Me deje llevar por mis pensamientos. Como era posible que en menos de 5 minutos haya estado sufriendo de dolor para pasar a una enorme tranquilidad. No comprendia nada. Pero me sentia tan cansada como para ponerme a pensar en algo mas, creo que el dolor hacia que se me olvidara que tan cansada estaba, simplemente cerre mis ojos, y me deje vencer por el sueño. Sin saber porque senti como si en mucho tiempo no hubiera podido descanzar plenamente. Pero este lugar me daba una tranquilidad abrumante, me sentia protegida como no me habia sentido hace tiempo.

Un calor invadio todo mi cuerpo.

-felicidades…..es un niño—dijo una voz en la oscuridad. Eso fue lo unico que escuche en todo este tiempo. Luego el silencio total regreso. Otra vez el cansancio regreso, solo que mas fuerte y no me quedo de otra que esperar que el sueño me venciera. Aunque me sentia extraña al saber que era lo que esa voz queria decir, y porque exactamente fue lo unico que alcance a escuchar

Un par de sengundos despues, deje que el sueño me venciera, me deje llevar por el cansancio.

Unos ruidos me sacaron de mi sueño, no sabia que era solo sabia que era molesto. Si tan solo hace unos momentos me deje caer en mi sueño. Porque simplemente no me dejaban descanzar, aun no me sentia con energia para habrir mis ojos, tenia temor de que la oscuridad siguiera ahí. Pero el ruido seguia tan insistente como antes, sin querer trate de forzar a mis parpados abrirse pero se sentian tan pesados, que se me hacia casi imposible abrirlos.

Sin fuerza alguna trate de abrir mis ojos, forzandome al mismo tiempo a cerrarlos, la luz me molestaba, por una parte me sentia aliviada de que no hubiera oscuridad, pero por otra parte la luz molestaba a mis ojos. M forze nuevamente a abrirlos trantado de que se acostumbraran a la luz, claro que era cosa de tiempo ya que los inminentes rayos del sol cruzaban directamente a mi cara, era extraño que el ruido y no el sol me hubieran despertado, una vez cumplida la mision de abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue blanco, blanco en su totalidad, era un blanco molesto, no sabia porque pero este blanco hacia que me sintiera molesta. Voltee a ver a otro lugar, pero era exactamente lo mismo toda la habitacion era de ese molesto blanco, mas sin embargo algo me llamo la atencion, era una especie de maquina, llena de cables, tenia una pantalla que mostraba unas interesantes imágenes, y de ella provenia ese molesto ruido que me habia sacado de mi sueño.

Con la poca fuerza que poseia me levante suevemente, apoyandome en los codos puesto que estaba acostada, los musculos aun seguian resentidos por no dejarlos descanzar los suficiente, volvi a maldecir a esa maquina, lentamente me levante tratando de quedar sentada, mas un dolor agudo en mi vientre me obligo a acostarme nuevamente.

Auch!—dije. Pero habia algo raro con mi voz, sonaba pastosa, mi garganta se encontraba seca, y con un ligero sabor amargo en mi boca. Mis labios se encontraban resecos, como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin usarlos. No quise saber como estaria el resto de mi aspecto, de seguro estaria echa un desastre.

Segui observando el resto de la habitacion a ver si encontraba algo familiar en el area. Mas simplemente observe la ventana a la par de a cama donde estaba postrada, de ahí provenian los rayos del sol, según mis calculos no parecia mas de el medio dia. Voltee enseguida hacia otro punto, y me sorprendio que en uno de los pocos muebles de la habitacion era un pequeño sillon , hasta el momento nada raro, exceptuando a la persona que ocupaba ese lugar.

**Si les gusto hasta aquí dejen su review….eso me alegrara y subire mas rapido los capitulos…..gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí y leyeron esta historia**

**Me gustaria saber que les parecio…**

**Se despide**

**Queen of the shadow…**

**=D**


End file.
